In various instances, a user will rely on her/his electronic device to search for information associated with a particular context or a particular situation she/he may face. Such particular context or situation may include, for example, a change in a place of residence, a business trip, a vacation trip, an administrative procedure to be undertaken, a visit of an area of interest or a visit of a site of interest. As current search engines such as Yandex™ or Google™ allow searching multiple kind of information from multiple information sources through the electronic device of the user, the user, upon facing a particular context or situation, typically undertakes an iterative process consisting of running multiple queries in one or more search engines. As a result, the user obtains various results pages each containing many objects of interest that may be or may not be relevant to the particular context or situation of the user. In some instances, the user may then wish to compile the information in the form of a list that may contain a sequence of objects of interests. For example, if the user is on a business trip, he may wish to obtain a list of locations which are relevant to her/his particular context, for example a list of hotels, pharmacies, banks and metro stations located in a vicinity of a place where she/he undertakes a business meeting. The list may further be manually ordered by the user according to specific parameters, such as, for example, hours of opening or closing, distance from a determined geographical location, etc.
Even though mobile devices and, more particularly search engines accessible through mobile devices, facilitate the manual creation of a list of objects of interests according to a particular context or situation, the multiple manual iterations required render the process cumbersome for the user, in many instances lead to inaccurate results, and often result in an increased data usage due to the numerous search queries required to be run by the user. Such data usage not only increases network traffic unnecessarily but may also, especially when the user is on a data roaming usage mode, unnecessarily increases costs to the user.
Some solutions, for certain limited contexts, such as, for example, for vacation trips planning, have been developed. Such solutions include the method and system detailed in US Publication 2014/0229102 where selected information is provided to a traveler to decide on what places to go and what activities to do. Even though a certain level of automation in the planning of a trip may be obtained, the method and system described are specific to the context of a vacation trip and does not address the problem of automation of a list of objects of interest according to various specifics of an object of interest and, more importantly, according to scenarios not relating to vacation trips.